skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders team awesome: skylanders in space episode one return of the darkness
Skylanders team awesome :Skylanders in space episode one return of the darkness Kaos:You told me that this plan was fullproved ! Professor shadows:kaos I didn't know ! Kaos: Oh wait you didn't tell me that skylanders against each other was your worst idea yet? Professor shadows: Kaos I know what I'm doing this time. Kaos: Let me guess this plan is going to fail as well? Professor shadows:No .this is operation darkness . Kaos: Why did you call it that ? Professor shadows: Do you know a spirit by the name of the Darkness . Kaos: The darkness I hate that guy he boss me around so much it feels like he's my king but I want to be the Emperor! Professor shadows: Well you got a better plan I'm all ears or should I say horns. Koas :whatever carry-on. Professor shadows: Thank you, if we save darkness then that means infinite destruction. Kaos: How do you know so much ? Professor shadows: The darkness created me. remember ? Koas: When do we start ? Professor shadows: Now. Demons help your dark overlord and get map of the book of souls Demon 1: Yes master it shall be done Meanwhile in sky station chop chop:It's been a few seasons but maybe this one we will have more time together unless the writer have something other plans. Roller brawl: Yeah , it's been a while since we going on a date. Chop chop: Tell me about it . Roller brawl: Wait did you just hear that ? Chop chop: Hear what? Roller brawl:A... Demon 1: Demon yes. Chop chop: What does the professor want now ? Demon 1: Not you .that's for sure . Shadow troll 1: Actually were here for the book of souls. Chop chop: Well ask someone else we don't know where it is . Demon 2 Fine...have it your way . Fight scene Shadow troll 1: Hey I found a map . Demon 3:That doesn't matter now . Shadow troll :Let me rephrase that a map to the book of souls Demon 3: Matters let's get out of here Chop chop:Why do they want to get the book of souls Roller brawl: Highly doubt this isn't good we should tell the others. Chop chop: I mean we could but..... Roller brawl: Doesn't really matter now . Chop chop: I guess not. Five minutes later Jet vac: So you telling me that they got map that leads the book of souls Chop chop: I guess we are Spyro: This is not good Chop chop:How come Spyro :The book of souls is how we trap the darkness and we hied it somewhere that no one will ever find it Roller brawl: No doubt they're trying to find it Jet vac:But here's the thing ,we hidden in space Pop fizz: Oh my gosh we're going to space is excited ? Terafin :Me ! Trigger-happy :Me too! Gill Grant :Let's go in our elemental vehicles ! Chop chop: I was looking forward to a nice season though . Roller brawl:May I remind... Chop chop: Remind me that this can be the best season yet yes. Roller brawl: (face-plan ) no ...just no Meanwhile in the dark swamp . Demon 1: Sir we got the map Professor shadows:Good .soon the darkness will be free and Skyland will meet it's doom To be continued